


Eksperyment

by LadyMoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoon/pseuds/LadyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwsza praca wrzucona tutaj więc nie za bardzo się orientuję co i jak, niezbetowana :(  Proszę o wybaczenie :D Obecnie piszę kontynuację :) Fragmenty można poczytać na moim tumblr :) Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, podam link :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eksperyment

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca wrzucona tutaj więc nie za bardzo się orientuję co i jak, niezbetowana :( Proszę o wybaczenie :D Obecnie piszę kontynuację :) Fragmenty można poczytać na moim tumblr :) Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, podam link :)

Dla Sherlocka ciągłe wyjścia Johna z domu były nie tyle interesujące, co denerwujące. Przecież to on był źródłem rozrywki więc dlaczego John go opuszczał? Już trzy razy w tym tygodniu, w dodatku żaden morderca nie chciał znaleźć sobie ofiary! Już od kilku dni siedział na swojej kanapie ubrany jedynie w szlafrok. Doprawdy nie widział potrzeby zmiany ubioru i tak się przecież nic nie działo, a widocznie Johnowi nie przeszkadzał fakt, że jego współlokator siedzi prawie w negliżu. No tak, jak mu to miało przeszkadzać skoro i tak nie bywał w domu? Nie miał służbowych spraw, bo nie pracował już w szpitalu. Mycroft znów wszystko załatwił. A więc sprawy zawodowe odpadały na samym początku, a więc spotkania osobiste. Randki, sto procent pewności, że z tą samą osobą. Kobieta, czy mężczyzna? Sądząc po zapachu wypełniającym pomieszczenie i ubiorem doktora, raczej kobieta. Sherlock przez ostatni czas zastanawiał się czy jego współlokator pogodził się ze swoją biseksualnością. Jeśli zaraz nie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś zawiłego morderstwa lub nie zabije nudy, to nuda zabije jego. Minęła chwila i jego komórka nadal nie wydała dźwięku, więc Sherlock postanowił wykorzystać drugą opcję. Zabić nudę, a żeby to zrobić trzeba wykonać eksperyment.

Z takim postanowieniem, poderwał się z kanapy i szybkimi, długimi krokami zmierzał do kuchni. W kuchni był przecież John. Bez jego pomocy cały eksperyment diabli wezmą, on umrze z nudów, a Watson znów spotka się z tajemniczą osobą. Doprawdy, żeby mu nie powiedzieć z kim się spotyka? Zapewne chciał, aby Sherlock miał zagadkę, przynamniej na chwilę, lecz detektyw wolał wdrążyć swój eksperyment przed dowiedzeniem się jakże fascynującej rzeczy.

John Hamish Watson stwierdził przed lustrem, że nie jest do końca normalny. Niby wszystko było porządku, lecz jego procesy myślowe od ponad tygodnia zeszły na niewłaściwy tor. Zaczęło się od sprawy jednego gościa przebranego za mima zabijającego samych blond mężczyzn. Cóż przypadek chciał, że John stał się jawnym celem pomalowanego typa. Gdy szedł ulicą, zmierzając do Yardu został niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez nieznanego człowieka, ogłuszony i zabrany do obskurnego, niezbyt miłego pomieszczenia. Tutaj zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad sensem swojego życia, no bo poważnie, jaki szanujący się facet w wieku trzydziestu dwóch lat nie ma rodziny, za to przywiązany jest do „jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta”? Wracając z Afganistanu nie miał godnego pomysłu na życie. Potem spotkał Sherlocka Holmesa. Facet mimo swojego geniuszu był nie do wytrzymania, jeśli nikt nie podrzucił mu kilku trupków. Ale mimo wszystko, udało mu się przybyć w porę, kilka chwil później mógłby zabrać jedynie jego głowę i postawić sobie na kominku. Lepszy kominek niż lodówka. W pościgu za uciekającym mimem wpadli. Dosłownie. Sherlock nie zwracając uwagi na nic, popchnął uciekiniera tak, że obaj wylądowali w wodzie. Od tego zaczęły się wszystkie kłopoty Johna. Po schwytaniu Antoniego, wrócili obaj do mieszkania i doktor okazując swoje miłosierdzie i wdzięczność postanowił nie dopuścić, aby Sherlock się rozchorował. Co jak co ale chory geniusz nie odpowiadał mu ani trochę. Lekceważąc wszystko, zaciągnął Sherlocka do łazienki, gdzie mimo głośnych protestów, ściągnął wszystkie jego ubrania i wsadził do ciepłej kąpieli. Zaraz potem zniknął zawstydzony za drzwiami.

Tak można uznać, że rozbieranie Sherlocka nie wyjdzie mu na dobre ale jego natura cholernego dobrego Samarytanina nie pozwoliła mu go zostawić zmokniętego jak kura na środku salonu. Co prawda podciągnął pod to egoistyczne pobudki, lecz od tamtego czasu miał nie mały kłopot.

Kończąc swoje rozmyślania, John udał się do kuchni, aby zrobić herbatę. Miał trochę czasu do spotkania ze swoim dawnym znajomym, Jackiem. Od trzech dni spotykał się z nim popołudniami, aby nie interweniować, gdy Sherlock pojawiał się w samym szlafroku, znudzony jak to on tylko potrafi być. W każdym razie, spotkania z Jackiem odciągały od niego dziwaczne wizje zastępując je wspomnieniami z Afganistanu, tymi dobrymi i tymi złymi ale jednak. Nagle usłyszał, że jego współlokator zerwał się z kanapy i szybkim krokiem zmierzał do kuchni. Czyżby jakaś sprawa?

-Jaaaaawn, chcę przeprowadzić eksperyment, pomożesz mi?

-Wybacz, Sherlock. Jestem umówiony. Właśnie wychodzę- odłożył filiżankę i odwrócił się, aby odejść, lecz Holmes utknął we framudze i nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć.

-Ale to ważne doświadczenie. Jest mi potrzebne do sprawy! – odparł detektyw i zrobił krok w stronę Johna. Potem następny i jeszcze jeden, aż w końcu zdołał poczuć oddech Sherlocka na swojej twarzy. To nie była najwygodniejsza pozycja do rozmowy, ponieważ musiał unosić wysoko głowę, dlatego próbował zrobić krok w tył, lecz ręce Sherlocka niespodziewanie owinęły się wokół jego pasa.

\- C-co ty robisz, do cholery?- wykrztusił John otwierając szerzej oczy. Do tej pory Sherlock Holmes unikał kontaktu cielesnego najlepiej jak umiał. Nigdy nikomu nie podawał ręki, nikogo nie całował, oraz odległość od innej osoby zawsze utrzymywał na więcej niż pół metra. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Johnem kiwnął głową, oraz odwrócił się do niego twarzą, co Lestrade stwierdził później, że to i tak dużo jak na genialnego aspołecznego detektywa. Greg ujawnił mu co nieco o Sherlocku, dlatego przy drugim spotkaniu jego zdziwienie osiągnęło punkt krytyczny, gdy zobaczył wyciągniętą do siebie dłoń. Z czasem, gdy przyzwyczaili się do swojej obecności w domu, Holmes przestał zachowywać się jakby w jego tyłek wetknięto żelazny pręt i udowodnił Johnowi, że jego „niegroźne” eksperymenty mogą zrobić krzywdę. Jakiś czas temu, wybuchł pewien roztwór i szyba w kuchni znalazła miejsce na ciele detektywa. Watson oczywiście interweniował i to był kolejny raz, gdy bez głośniejszych protestów „obmacał” Sherlocka. Od tamtej pory zdarzało się Holmesowi łapać go za ramię lub rękę podczas spraw. Doktor wiedział, że tylko jego dopuszcza tak blisko siebie. Po sprawie tego cholernego mima, też był zdziwiony, że Sherlock pozwolił się rozebrać przez kogoś innego. Rozebrać! Nawet John nie wiedział, czy on by komukolwiek na to pozwolił.

Dlatego też był zdziwiony, gdy ręce Sherlocka znalazły miejsce na jego ciele, bez konkretnego powodu. Nie powód był. Ten przeklęty detektyw chciał go w jakiś sposób złamać, aby zgodził się wziąć udział w jakimś niedorzecznym eksperymencie. No doprawdy! Czy on myśli, że John jest aż tak głupi?

\- Jak to co robię, Johnie? Próbuję ci przekazać, jak ważne będzie to doświadczenie!- zanim John znów zdążył pomyśleć swoje „Co do cholery”, usta Sherlocka już badały fakturę jego ust.

To się nie dzieje, to się totalnie kurwa nie dzieje. To zapewne sen i John zaraz się obudzi. Aby dowieść słuszności postawionej tezy, szczypie się ukradkiem w rękę, lecz mimo to nadal jest całowany. Detektywowi zapewne nie odpowiadało to, że Watson stał jak zamurowany, ponieważ okazał swoją dezaprobatę przegryzając jego wargę. Podziałało. John wplótł ręce w czarny bałagan na głowie, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej i oddał pocałunek. Z gardła Sherlocka wyrwał się dźwięk podobny do mruczenia wielkiego pieszczonego kota. Watson chciał wydobyć więcej tych cudownych dźwięków więc przechylił głowę o kilka stopni i pogłębił pocałunek, jednocześnie przesuwając ręce na kark tuż pod włosami i delikatnie drapiąc te okolice. To wyraźnie spodobało się Sherlockowi, ponieważ mocniej zacisnął ręce na biodrach Johna i posadził go na blacie. 

Ręce detektywa poruszały się po ciele Johna jak turysta zwiedzający najwspanialsze miejsce na świecie aczkolwiek nie wiedzący dokładnie, w którą stronę ma podążyć. Wreszcie nieśmiałym ruchem wpełzły pod dopasowany T-shirt Watsona. John także nie próżnował. Owinął swoje nogi dookoła pasa Sherlocka, przez co ten musiał przysunąć się znacznie bliżej ocierając się dość wrażliwą częścią ciała o udo doktora. Dysząc oderwali się od siebie łapiąc oddech. Pałające oczy Sherlocka jasno sugerowały, że na tym jego „eksperyment” jeszcze się nie skończy.

-S-sherlock, co my do diabła robimy?- jęknął John czując jak zęby Holmesa zaciskają się na wrażliwym punkcie jego szyi. To nie powinno być takie dobre, nie powinno mu się tak podobać. Powinien odsunąć się od Sherlocka i nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do robienia takich rzeczy. Nie chciał przecież zaprzepaścić ich przyjaźni przez coś tak trywialnego jak popęd seksualny. Jednak, gdy te długie, zręczne palce jednym ruchem ściągnęły jego koszulkę i przesunęły się przez całą długość klatki piersiowej zatrzymując się na pasku od spodni, wszystko mogło iść w cholerę. Nie liczyło się to, co robią, nie liczył się wibrujący telefon Sherlocka oraz spotkanie z Jackiem też nie miało teraz większego sensu.

John podjął najbardziej odważną rzecz w swoim życiu. Skopiował ruch Sherlocka oraz wplótł dłonie w jego ciemne włosy, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej swojej szyi. Podobało mu się to jak Sherlock próbował go zdominować ale widać było brak jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia, dlatego John w przypływie nagłej odwagi, sam postanowił przejąć dowodzenie. Cóż, jeżeli mają już coś robić, niech robią to porządnie. Z takimi myślami zeskoczył ze stołu i pociągnął nieopierającego oraz szczerzącego się detektywa do jego pokoju. Mógłby go poprowadzić do siebie, ale zdecydowanie sypialnia Holmes`a była bliżej.

Jednym pchnięciem posłał ciało swojego współlokatora na miękki materac pozbywając się przy okazji zbędnych ubrań. Gdy ściągnął ostatnią część garderoby zasłaniającą ciało detektywa, John wrócił do pozycji pionowej, aby z odległości ocenić jak wygląda Sherlock bez ubrań. Cóż widok mu się podobał, cholernie podobał, biorąc pod uwagę reakcję jego ciała. Sherlock Holmes był w tym momencie najpiękniejszą osobą jaką widział kiedykolwiek. Jego bladą skórę pokrywał krwisty rumieniec, który zaczynał się na policzkach, rozciągał się na cudowną, długa szyję, poprzez klatkę piersiową, kończąc w pachwinach. Kierując swój wzrok na strategiczne miejsce poczuł pewną dumę. Penis Sherlocka był na wpół twardy, a on nawet go nie dotknął. Ha! Teraz pokaże temu genialnemu detektywowi przyjemność płynącą z czynności seksualnych.

Z lekkim uśmiechem wdrapał się na łóżko i przysiadł na udach Sherlocka pochylając się, aby znów go pocałować. Ten pocałunek nie miał w sobie ani grama delikatności, pełen był zębów i gwałtownego tarcia spowodowanego pożądaniem. John zjechał ustami na sutek mężczyzny, ssąc go i przegryzając go od czasu do czasu.

Czując usta swojego doktora wyprawiające te cudowne rzeczy, był w stanie jedynie wygiąć kręgosłup w górę ocierając się o przylegające do niego ciało. Jednak spodnie Johna znacznie utrudniały mu kontakt, dlatego sprawnie odpiął guzik od jeansów i pociągnął biodra Johna aby ściągnąć mu je razem z bokserkami. Zamaszystym ruchem odrzucił ubrania i otarł się o cudownie gładką skórę Johna.

To co działo się z jego ciałem było wprost niepojęte dla jego mózgu. Dlaczego tak reagował? Dlaczego dotyk Johna był taki przyjemny? Dlaczego nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ocieraniem się biodrami i drapaniem pleców Johna? Wszystkie myśli i pytania wyparowały mu z głowy kiedy John chwycił jego penisa w dłoń i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół zakręcając dłoń na główce.

Uwalniając brodawkę, głowa Johna zaczęła sunąć w kierunku brzucha pieszcząc każdy odkryty kawałek skóry językiem i gdzieniegdzie zostawiając ślad zębów. Jęki, które wydawał Sherlock były melodią dla jego uszu i w pamięci notował wszystkie miejsca na ciele geniusza, które sprawiały, że wydobywał on z siebie te cudowne dźwięki. Kto wie, kiedy mu się to przyda. Gdy jego język dotarł do pępka zagłębiając się i wirując, ciało Sherlocka poderwało się w górę tak, że John musiał przytrzymać go w biodrach.

John chciał aby Sherlock zapamiętał do końca swojego życia ten moment, dlatego on też postanowił przeprowadzić swój eksperyment. Zjechał głową jeszcze niżej i pochylił się nad jego kroczem. Zaprzestał poruszania ręką i spojrzał w te zielone oczy zasnute mgłą. Dał Sherlockowi złapać oddech, aby następnie wolnym ruchem polizać czubek jego przyrodzenia.

\- JOOOHN! Pr-oo-oo-szę!- takiego tonu Watson nie słyszał jeszcze u nikogo. Trochę płaczliwy zirytowany i potrzebujący jednocześnie. Pomagając sobie ręką, wziął do ust tyle ile mógł zmieścić, jednocześnie ssąc i liżąc. Drugą ręką rozchylił bardziej nogi Sherlocka. Cholera, nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie miał przy sobie lubrykantu, a nie mógł pozwolić sobie, aby pierwszy raz Sherlocka był bardziej bolesny niż jest to konieczne. Dlatego cofnął rękę, nie spodobało się to Sherlockowi, bo jego ciało podążyło za ręką, a gdy została ona położona na jego biodrze, bardzo żałosny jęk wydobył się z ust detektywa.

-N-nie przestaaawaj! Pierwsza… szuflada ahhh krem, Jooohn błagaam!- nie trzeba było więcej razy powtarzać. Z głośnym mlaśnięciem wypuścił członek z ust i odchylił się do wskazanej szafki wyciągając krem. Szybkim ruchem otworzył go i wydusił na palce od razu pół tubki. Wrócił pomiędzy szeroko rozłożone nogi Szerlocka, oraz nawilżonymi palcami zaczął pocierać jego wejście. Próbując odwrócić uwagę od nieprzyjemnego wtargnięcia pierwszego palca, jego usta powróciły na jego członek.

Przy trzecim palcu Sherlock wił się z potrzeby, więc John uznał, że wystarczy przygotowań. Wyjął palce zastępując je czymś znacznie większym. Wchodził powoli, aby dać mu trochę więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia rozpychania. W międzyczasie sięgnął do ust Sherlocka po pocałunek, który był długi, delikatny oraz bardzo namiętny.

Gdy nogi Sherlocka oplotły go w pasie przyciągając znacznie bliżej, John nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, choć z natury był cichym kochankiem. Sherlock natomiast był głośny, nawet bardzo. Całe szczęście, że pani Hudson zdecydowała się wyjść dziś z domu, ponieważ czekałby ją murowany atak serca.

Opierając ręce na łóżku, zaczął od powolnych ruchów. Cholera jasna, Sherlock był taki ciasny, że ciężko było utrzymać Johnowi powolne tempo, lecz opanowanie miał we krwi i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jego zranienie.

\- M-mocniej! John, proszę szyyybciej!

Takiej prośbie ciężko się oprzeć, więc John spełnił życzenie Sherlocka i ruszał się znacznie szybciej i mocniej. Zapewne jutro odczuje się we znaki, ale teraz najważniejsze było to, aby sprawić przyjemność. Obustronnie.

Obserwowanie twarzy Sherlocka było uzależniające. Odchylona głowa, która uwydatniała długą szyję, burza czarnych, kręconych włosów rozrzuconych na pościeli, półprzymknięte oczy, otwarte usta, ręce zaciśnięte na prześcieradle. Tak, to jest coś co mógł podziwiać przez długi okres czasu, a i tak by mu się nie znudziło.

-Taak! Właśnie ta-am. Ahh- utrzymując nadal odpowiedni kąt pchnięć i jednocześnie poruszając dłonią, wyczuł, że Sherlock niedługo dojdzie. Nie mylił się. Ciało detektywa stężało, a zaraz potem wygięło się znów ku górze, oblewając ciepłym strumieniem rękę Johna. Sam wykonał jeszcze kilka pchnięć, po czym również doszedł.

Oddychając ciężko, John padł na materac obok Sherlocka. Do jego głowy powróciło jednak pytanie „ Co to był za cholerny eksperyment”, jednak zdecydował się nie zadawać go jeszcze, widząc jak błogi wyraz gościł na twarzy jego współlokatora, który nie tyle co zasnął to jeszcze zagarnął go jak pluszową przytulankę . Ewentualnie zapyta później, a teraz odpocznie.


End file.
